Aurora Borealis
by La Mademoiselle
Summary: 104 themes, 104 drabbles.  DenFem!Nor, genderbending, human names used.


**Rating:** Non-graphic sexuality, some nudity, violence, and language  
**Characters:** Mathias "Denmark/Danmark" Køhler, Halldora (Hallie/Hal) "Fem!Norway/Norge" Tennfjord, Soren "Iceland/Island", Sweden, Finland

This was a project I started last night just for fun 104 themes, written out of order, some relating to one another, others not, some competely missing the mark. It was fun though... Random themes, random genres from funny to sad. All circulating around DenFem!Nor. Also, if anyone would like me to write a full one shot of any of these themes, please leave a comment giving me the number and name of each theme. Bear in mind that I'm going back to school in two weeks and thus may or may not have time to complete all requests.

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA**

**

* * *

******

87. Advantage

Halldora was stronger than she looked, Mathias decided. Perhaps it was a trick of the eyes. She could meet him dead-on with her dull (no, they were bright for once, shining with desire) and before he knew it, he was lying on his back and she hovered over him, her lips on his neck. It was her advantage over him.

**56. Everything for You**

She never told him this, but Halldora would give anything, everything for Mathias. Turns out, he'd known ever since she'd given herself up to Sweden

**13. Running Away**

"You should stop running, Hallie," Tino set down the mug of coffee. "It's only going to make things worse."

"He's an _idiot_, Finland," the Norwegian protested, "Everyone knows he's too stupid to survive…"

"That doesn't change the fact that you love him."

**17. Vengeance**

The Scotsman flinched at her hate-filled eyes. The little female viking nation cradled the Dane's still body close, tears running down her pale cheeks. He gulped, he knew he now had hell to pay and that she wasn't going to hold back.

**5. Unbreakable**

Breaking was an inevitable part of life. Everything broke: bones, lamps, tables, hearts and souls. However, Halldora knew that Mathias' love for her was an unbreakable thing, even if the world crashed down around them, he'd assured of this over and over. Mathias knew that his Hallie loved him, that she would never stop loving him, even if she never said it.

**10. Opportunities**

"Jeg elsker deg!" Mathias proclaimed, kissing his Norwegian on the cheek. He did this whenever he could because Hallie was just so damn cute when she was surprised.

**45. Heart Song**

Halldora paused on the stairs, hearing what sounded like humming. Curious, she padded into the living room, seeing Mathias sitting on the couch, eyes closed. He was the source of the humming she'd heard. The tune was familiar, but she could never place it. Finally, Mathias got up, enveloping her small frame in a hug and sang into her ear "_You'll be in my heart always…_"

**6. Obsession**

Halldora was obsessed with coffee. It was one of the first things Mathias noticed about her… besides the fact that she had breasts.

**97. Innocence**

In their childhood, they made a promise to love each other forever. It was an innocent thing and neither one realized the significance of the promise until much later.

**103. Friendship**

"We're friends… right Hallie…?" the hurt in his eyes was almost too much as he tried to process his words. The situation was dissolving rapidly and she had to backtrack to save it.

"We're not friends, not anymore," he flinched at that, "We're something more now. Lovers… we stopped being friends the first time you told me you loved me."

**31. Colors**

"What's your favorite color, Hal?" Mathias asked.

"I like blue and purple the best," the Norwegian said, setting little gifts for the trolls on her back stoop.

"Mine's red~" he grinned, seeming to think of something, "Hey! Blue and red make purple! Isn't that awesome? It's like we're meant to be!"

**33. Seeing Red**

A red haze clouded Mathias' vision as he sputtered angrily, trying to get out even a word. "You… you… you… you little _whore_," he spat finally, ignoring the Norwegian's flinch. He spouted off a few more ugly names before Halldora stood up, not even bothering to hide her tears, and ran, escaping for the safety of the upstairs. Mathias paused once alone and it hit him: He'd screwed up, again, and this time, as she left with a suitcase of clothes, she wasn't coming back.

**102. Game**

Mathias looked up from the squirming child in his arms to Hallie who smiled at them from the couch before she stood up and joined them on the floor in a game of "Tickle Far".

**57. Slow Down**

Hallie clung to the seat, not whimpering. Mathias was driving too fast as usual, but she didn't snap at him to slow down. They needed to get home before Hallie's reserve broke and she found herself to keep her hands off him before they got to the bedroom.

**8. Gateway**

She sat on the beach watching the stars alone. "What do the gates to Valhalla look like, Mathias?" Halldora asked, "Are they as beautiful as the legends say they are?" There was no answer.

**84. Illogical**

It was silly, unreasonable, inexplicable, and illogical. So why _did_ Halldora love Mathias?

**1. Introduction**

"I'm Danmark! King of Scandinavia!" he stood up, thumping his chest proudly. Halldora's first impression of him was that he was an idiot. That impression never changed.

**64. Luck**

Halldora wasn't one to believe in luck. Mathias always claimed that luck was what had helped him win her over. Sometimes, though she wouldn't admit it to anyone, she believe that too.

**55. Separation**

The years she spent under Berwald's rule, she did nothing but wait. Finally, once she'd gained freedom, the first person she turned to was Mathias and he was more than willing to take her into his arms again.

**52. Stirring of the Wind**

He'd never make it home in this weather, Halldora thought as her hair whipped around her face. She was scared, because Mathias was an idiot and, through a touching but misguided attempt to return to her, would probably drown in the storm. She'd never been more relieved to see him standing at her door three hours later.

**78. Patience**

He was an abnormally patient man. After all, it took a special person to learn and pick up on all of Halldora's little oddities and quirks which he'd done without any real complaining.

**59. Challenged**

"Are you challenging me, Mathias?" she asked, frowning at him. The Dane hummed in his throat and leaned in.

"I bet you don't last five minutes," he smirked, pressing his lips to hers.

**61. Accuracy**

It couldn't be… maybe she'd misread the directions… the Norwegian grabbed the box and reread it… again. 99.9% accurate it boasted. Halldora braved another glance at the thing she held in her hands and winced as the word "Pregnant" flashed cheerfully up at her.

**7. Eternity**

"I'll wait for you for all eternity," he said, "However long it takes you to admit you love me too."

**63. Heartfelt Apology**

"Halldora, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry… I love you, please don't leave…" Mathias held her, sinking to the floor and pressed his face into her stomach. The Norwegian was silent, struggling a little against him. Tears were still streaming down her cheeks and she'd dropped her suitcase. He stood up, pulling her against him and wiped the tears from her face. "I'm sorry…" he begged her to forgive him, and he meant every word. Surprisingly, he forgave him.

**90. Falling**

"Aww… Norge, I knew you'd fall for me~" he cooed, tightening his grip on her body. Halldora rolled her eyes, leave it to him to take her moment of clumsiness literally.

**37. Mist**

The mist had obscured her so completely that he didn't even realize she was there before walking into her. After that, they walked back to the house, hands clasped and fingers entwined.

**34. Shades of Grey**

She couldn't deny the terrible things he'd done in the past. She knew how he was, knew that Berwald and Tino had had every right to leave. Yet… she couldn't deny her own heart. After all, love could not see black and white, merely shades of grey.

**82. Memories**

One of his first and most precious memories was finding a little girl scampering over the fjords as she chased what looked like a small man with a long beard. He saw her giggle and smile and run after the little man, and Mathias knew then that he wanted to see her giggle and smile like more often.

**98. Simplicity**

Her idea of the perfect date was simple: ordering takeout and cuddling up together on the couch with a blanket and a movie.

**24. Rebirth**

Surely it wasn't so bad… she thought as she watched a priest dunk Mathias in the water, chanting in a language she was told was Latin. Conversion would mean beginning again and their bond would become more meaningful, she hoped.

**86. A Place to Belong**

Wherever he went, as long as she was with him he knew he had somewhere to belong.

**74. Shattered**

The shattered windows of the bombed-out church were bad enough. What was worse was finding the Dane on the floor amidst ashes and shards of multicolored glass, sobbing in despair for a tragedy he had been powerless to stop, that had broken his spirit so completely, Halldora didn't know if she could pick up the pieces this time. She would try though.

**83. Change in the Weather**

"I think it's about to storm…" Hallie pointed to the dark clouds creeping over the sky. She dragged the Dane inside just as the first drops of rain began to fall. Ten minutes later, Mathias had dragged her back outside to play in the downpour, holding her as the rain drenched them both to the skin.

**32. Exploration**

"What'd ya find, Norge?" Mathias asked as the girl came back to him, covering something with her cloak. She stopped in front of him, lifting the fabric aside to reveal a small silver-haired boy who clung to her leg.

"He's one of us, he doesn't have a name yet, so I'm calling him Sören… Eric the Red wants to call him _Island_. Sören will be my brother," she said, and so their family grew by one more.

**91. Picking Up the Pieces**

It had taken her a while and she'd nearly given up, but she thought she'd managed to help Mathias pull himself back together. There was always that hint of weariness or fear or sadness in his eyes that she could never quite get rid of, but she knew she'd stand by him no matter what.

**60. Exhaustion**

Mathias collapsed onto the bed beside her, sweating and panting as they both tried to calm their racing hearts and regain normal breathing. Hallie rolled over, curling up as a yawn escaped her. He pulled her into his arms, kissing her forehead and they drifted off to sleep together.

**104. Endings**

"I thought fairytales were supposed to have happy endings," little Oslo screwed up her face, doing a perfect imitation of her mother. "The little mermaid _dies_, that's not happy."

"Ah… well…" Mathias closed the book. The girl was never going to go to sleep now. "Why don't I tell you another story? This one will have a happy ending, I promise." She "hmphed" and settled down as he told her an modified version of his Hallie's favorite fairytale. Oslo was asleep by the time he finished and he patted her head as he left the room.

**42. Start**

From the start, there was no way Hallie could resist falling in love with him.

**2. Complicated**

"Thought y'hated 'im…" Berwald grunted, seemingly mystified at his neighbor's red-faced confession.

"It's complicated…" she could only mutter.

**26. Forever and a Day**

When she'd left, it seemed as though an eternity went by. Mathias sat by the window, watching the road in front of his house, waiting for his Hallie to come home. The day after that eternity passed, he'd held her in his arms again and amazingly, she didn't try to pull away.

**22. Online**

Mathias's Norwegian penpal had finally gotten her webcam set up and he was on the edge of his seat. When she turned it on, he was stunned. He hadn't been expecting someone as pretty as she was. He told her this and was rewarded with an adorable little blush.

**71. Dangerous Territory**

"Wow, Hallie, you look like you've gained weight…" Mathias poked the bump on her stomach, "You're going to get fat if you don't watch it…" Halldora slapped him upside the head with the book she'd been reading.

"I'm _pregnant_ you incompetent moron!" she snapped, "with _your_ baby!"

**85. Only Human**

They weren't humans, but they were enough like them to be capable of love. Halldora mulled this over one night as she and Mathias lay in bed, the sheets tangled and discarded from their love-making. She couldn't imagine being unable to love the man who held her, and supposed that made her only human.

**75. Bitter Silence**

"Hallie…" the girl didn't respond. "Hallie… I didn't mean it… I'm sorry…" he pleaded, "Come on… let's go to bed, we'll both feel better in the morning…" She continued to ignore him, frowning even more than usual. "Fine, be that way then, stay down here all damn night for all I care," he growled, turning on his heel and going upstairs, leaving the Norwegian on the couch.

**49. Umbrella**

There was something about sharing an umbrella… he had Hallie with her arm in his, their bodies pressed together to keep from getting wet. All this didn't matter when he'd dropped the umbrella outside his house and kissed her as they got rained on.

**38. Burning**

"Pokker!" she yelped, pulling her hand back from the hot, foul-smelling pan of blackened… stuff. Great… just great… the one time she actually wanted to make a nice dinner, she burned it and herself. Mathias laughed, called for takeout and kissed the burns she'd inflicted on herself.

**79. Midnight**

They sat together on the back porch watching the ribbons of light dancing through the sky. It was midnight, but they didn't much care.

**76. The True You**

He knew her well enough to know that she wasn't as emotionless as everyone thought she was. They just didn't look hard enough to catch the faint smiles or bursts of laughter that he loved so much.

**30. Faith**

He could see the trust in her eyes as he positioned himself above her. He wouldn't let her down, not this time, not when Sweden was about to take her away from him.

**3. Making History**

"We're gonna make history, Hallie," Mathias said, putting an arm around her shoulders. "We'll be known as explorers and discoverers… and conquerors too…"

**81. Summer Haze**

Being used to cooler conditions, Hallie felt as though she was going to suffer from heatstroke any minute now. The Floridian palm trees wiggled in the heat that rose up from the pavement as thousands of tourists passed her. Mathias wisely got up and pulled her into the safety of a nearby air-conditioned shop. "Why did Alfred decide to hold the summit at Disney World in July again?" she grumbled, leaning against him.

**4. Rivalry**

"Damn it, Hal! It's on!" Mathias growled, maneuvering his car around some of the other racers. Hallie took no notice, driving on as usual, grabbing mushrooms and POW cubes as she went along. They continued in this vein for several hours before Mathias reluctantly conceded defeat at the epic Battle of Mario Kart Wii.

**39. Out of Time**

She'd driven there as fast as she could, but to no avail. "We're sorry, Miss Tennfjord…" the paramedic shook his head, "We tried everything we could." Halldora fell to her knees, screaming the moment she saw the body. If she'd gotten there maybe five minutes earlier, she could have said goodbye.

**89. Echoes**

His voice echoed across the landscape, calling her name frantically. Hallie choked back her sob well enough to call back to him as loudly as she could. She kept shouting, scared of being out there all by herself, trapped in a ravine, her leg lying at a funny angle and hurting terribly. Eventually the little girl stopped calling and began crying as the larger boy came in with help and pulled her up.

**47. Perfection**

Nothing was perfect, especially not their relationship. If you asked him though, those quiet times when they were snuggled on the couch together, going to bed or just waking up together were pretty close to perfection.

**18. Love**

He told her he loved her whenever he could. She was more reserved, but he knew she loved him, he could see it in her face.

**66. Teenager**

His feelings for her began to change once he hit puberty. This alarmed him, as did the dreams of her naked and wriggling beneath him, covered in sweat, and moaning as he did things to her that made him feel good. Despite that, it was just as weird as when she jumped him, begging him to take her… a request he was happy to fulfill.

**46. Reflection**

She hated looking in the mirror, seeing that too-innocent face, those dull blue eyes, that lackluster blonde hair, that pale skin… She didn't understand why Mathias thought her beautiful.

**67. Irregular Orbit**

Mathias didn't think like everyone else, but had his own unique way of doing things. It was part of what attracted her to him.

**101. Enthusiasm**

If needed, he could always be enthusiastic for the both of them, even if it did get a little tiring after a while.

**72. Boundaries**

In the beginning, it was easy to set boundaries… until they both realized how hard it was to actually try and keep their hands off each other.

**65. Impressions**

Everyone was under the impression that Halldora hated Mathias but put up with his constant affection just to placate him. It couldn't be farther from the truth.

**50. Party**

Uncharacteristically, Mathias's birthday was always a quiet affair. It mostly consisted of a small get-together of friends and family for food and presents that left everyone feeling happy regardless of how the felt about the man. Hallie would always wait until everyone was gone before wishing him a happy birthday and they'd have their own little celebration.

**44. At Peace**

She found him laying in the grass not too far from the house. His eyes were closed and he smiled up at the sky. She lay down, cuddling up to him to share the feeling of peace he radiated.

**51. Troubling Thoughts**

He bit his lip, fiddling with the box in his pocket. What if she said no?

**25. Breaking Away**

"I'm free Mathias," she said, "I'm an independent nation now." There were tears in her eyes as he pulled her in close, kissing her cheeks.

**96. Answers**

"Y'know Hal?" Mathias said as they walked past the remains of one of their old holy places, hand-in-hand. "I kinda miss everything being explained by the myths… science is so uncreative…"

**73. Unsettling Revelations.**

"Wait…" he blinked, trying to process the information. Hallie squirmed uncomfortably in her seat, looking anywhere but him. He frowned, opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again. "You're really pregnant?" she nodded, "Shit…"

**99. Reality**

When asked about being occupied during the second World War, Mathias would smile and say he knew he'd make it, he was strong after all. In reality, there had been times where he was just stricken with terror, sure he was going to die. The nightmares kept him up at night until Halldora held him in her arms promised him that she was there.

**21. Never Again**

"Never again…" Hallie stumbled out of the seat, barely managing to hold onto Mathias who grinned and helped her to stand. "I'm never getting on one of those infernal "drop ride" things again!" Mathias grinned and asked if she wanted to get on the roller coaster now or wait until later.

**69. Frost**

"Isn't it beautiful?" Mathias slid his arms around the Norwegian's waist as they surveyed the scene before them.

"Ja… it is…" Halldora reached out to brush her fingers along the frost-coated needles of a nearby pine. The frost glistened against the trees and plants around them, giving their world a silver haze. The couple stood there, just looking at it until the cold drove them inside.

**94. Twilight**

"He fucking sparkles," Mathias frowned as he flipped through the pages of the book Alfred had left behind.

"I'd like to see him try to take you on," Hallie agreed, reading over his shoulder, "Sad this is the paragon of the perfect man…" Screw Edward Cullen, she'd take Mathias with his ego and his idiocy and his obliviousness any day.

**28. Light**

Her real smile, rare though it was, seemed to be able to light up a room and he treasured every minute he got to see it.

**54. Health and Healing**

"Go away, Mathias," she rolled onto her side, feeling completely miserable.

"But I brought you some soup and a book!" he said, crawling into bed beside her and setting the breakfast tray over their legs. "You eat, I'll read." She was touched by the gesture and happily leaned against him, eating the first real food she'd had in days, listening to his deep voice reading the words out loud. She thought she was starting to feel better already.

**53. Future**

"Someday, Hallie, we're going to get married and live happily ever after," Mathias told her. The child nodded, leaning her head against his arm and dozing off.

**12. Dead Wrong**

Halldora liked being right and did not take well to being told she was wrong. She'd been dead wrong to think she could suppress her feelings for Mathias and for once, she didn't care.

**20. My Inspiration**

She drew the bow over the strings of the violin, playing a song she'd composed herself. It reminded her of a certain man with wild blond hair, blue eyes, and the biggest, dumbest grin she'd ever seen. She smiled, drawing out each note. Here was to Mathias Køhler, Kongeriget Danmark and her inspiration.

**77. Pretense**

"Look, Tino, drop the pretense, alright?" the Norwegian sighed, "You don't have to pretend you just want to have lunch. Mathias and I are happy. He won't hurt me, never has, just trust me on this."

**88. Breakfast**

Their ritual every Saturday morning was that he would fix breakfast and they'd eat it in bed while watching a movie.

**70. Moment in Time**

Mathias flipped through the photo album until he found his favorite picture. Hallie lay in a field, chain of flowers in her hair, beaming at him. He thanked Ice for his mad photography skills and quick thinking every time he saw the picture.

**41. Fork in the Road**

She had a choice to make: Follow Tino and Berwald or stay with Mathias. In the end, she chose the Dane.

**43. Nature's Fury**

The storm howled, rattling the shutters and the windowpanes, obscuring the world outside the house with white. Quite happily, they were both snuggled up in front of the fire, safe from the fury outside.

**14. Judgment**

People whispered about her as the months wore on and she could no longer hide her growing belly. Everyone knew Denmark was the father, but why would she carry the fool's child and, what was worse in some people's minds, didn't think she needed to get married? She didn't care about those judging eyes.

**35. Forgotten**

"Can we forget about the pudding…?"

"Yes Danmark…"

"You're still mad at me, aren't you?"

"No Danmark…"

**100. Acceptance**

He was who he was and she was who she was. They understood it, they accepted it, and they loved each other for it.

**40. Knowing How**

"Hal… that's an egg beater…" he removed the dough-covered tool from her hands. "And for that matter, you don't use yeast in that…" She blinked at him in surprise, "Yes, Hal, I do actually know how to do something you don't."

**95. Nowhere and Nothing**

The black wasteland was cold and, most of all, empty. Halldora fell to her knees, where was her Mathias? She was afraid. Why wasn't he here with her? She buried her face in her hands and began to cry until her eyes flew open and she saw him there, telling her it was alright.

**36. Dreamer**

Hallie liked to make up stories as a child, all fantastical stories full of brave warriors, monsters, and creatures. Mathias happily sat there and listened to her.

**93. Possession**

The idea that some people believed that he considered Halldora his property sickened him.

**27. Lost and Found**

"Aww… Norge… I told you not to let go of my hand," Mathias chided her as they paused to let her wipe her eyes with a mittened hand. "But I found you, so that's ok! You're not lost anymore! I'll always find you, you know!"

**58. Lesson**

"That's why you never make fun of a girl," she told him, surveying the mess she'd made of him. The Dane nodded in terror and scampered away, trying to escape from the scary Norwegian.

**9. Death**

They never talked about it, after all, it was rare for a nation to die, but Hallie lived in fear that something might happen and he would.

**48. Everyday Magic**

He couldn't do magic like she could, but he did have some tricks up her sleeve. He considered it a good day if he could get a smile out of her.

**23. Failure**

"They can't fail me! I'm the King of Scandinavia!" Mathias whined.

"Mathias, you drive like a lunatic, failing you was a public service."

**62. Versus**

This time, he wouldn't go down. He'd let her win last time, but he wasn't going to go easy on her anymore. Her against him, a rematch to heal his wounded pride.

In the end, he reluctantly conceded victory to Halldora at the Second Battle of Mario Kart Wii.

**19. Tears**

He always brushed her tears away, do something stupid, anything to make his Hallie stop crying.

**11. 33%**

All she could see was "33%" floating around her head as she stumbled home exhausted from a full day of finance and environment meetings. Mathias came bounding out of the living room, their son in tow, to welcome her home. Suddenly, she didn't care so much about the crappy day she'd had.

**92. Gunshot**

"You're such an idiot," she said, pulling the bullet out of his arm. "Any sane person would think to check to see if there was anything left in there before trying to clean it."

**80. Shadows**

He would make shadow puppets on the wall and have her guess what they were. He wasn't very good at it, but she humored him anyway.

**68. Cold Embrace**

"Yikes, Hallie! Have you been sitting in the freezer? You're cold as ice!" Mathias leaped away from the hug she'd tried to give him.

**15. Seeking Solace**

He came to her and let her pull him into her arms, cradling him and comforting him like a child. He even curled up to fit her small frame, laying his head on her shoulder.

**29. Dark**

"Damn it!" she rolled her eyes as he tripped over something in dark, crash-landing in her lap as he did so. "I'm home Hallie…" he said, voice muffled.

"So I gathered."

**16. Excuses**

She enjoyed listening to him come up with excuses. They were always so creative and entertaining.


End file.
